Quizá algún día
by JustNita
Summary: Este es un pequeño one-shot que cuenta como Gale vivió los hechos después que lo separarán de Katniss durante la invasión al Capitolio. "Me volteo ya se lo que sucederá, escucho la explosión y pienso ¿Qué he hecho?"


Pov Gale:

Las cosas habían cambiado, ya no se trataba de venganza se trataba se sobrevivir. Teníamos a casi medio escuadrón muerto y cuando salimos de la casa de Tigris nuestras posibilidades eran casi nulas, por primera vez en toda mi vida supe como se sentía estar dentro de los juegos, por primera vez tuve miedo... No a morir sino a que me convirtieran en un muto y me usaran para dañar a Katniss, como lo intentaron hacer con Peeta, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo como él lo hace.

Por eso cuando me capturaron, le suplique a Katniss que me disparara. Prefería la muerte a la tortura... Ella simplemente no lo hizo...no puedo culparla yo tampoco lo habría hecho.

Me llevaron a una patrulla, me esposaron y vendaron. Sabían quien era por eso no me mataban querían usarme.

\- Se acerca un aerodeslizador es de los nuestros- pude escuchar que decía uno de los agentes de la paz- Creía que no contábamos ya con ninguno a nuestra disposición. Alguno de ustedes recibió órdenes?

Pero antes de que alguien contestará se escucharon disparos, ruido de batalla y varios gritos de dolor. De pronto estaba libre, los rebeldes habían atacado y me habían liberado me dieron un arma y los seguí hasta la mansión de Snow, se acercaba el final de esta guerra lo sabía.

Cuando llegamos pude ver a los niños amontonados en la entrada, vi el aerodeslizador pasar, vi los paracaídas caer y pude ver como explotaban en sus manos.

Quise correr a ayudarlos pero una mano me detuvo.

\- No iras si sabes lo que te conviene, soldado

Observe detenidamente los restos de los paracaídas y fue allí que me di cuenta que había otro pequeño aparato que parpadeaba, listo para explotar. Un aparato que reconocí, un aparato que diseñe... Una bomba de doble explosión.

Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta, los rescatistas entraron a ayudar y vi una trenza rubia en uno de ellos.

Vi a la pequeña Prim entrar entre los paramédicos y supe lo que sucedería pero no podía hacer nada estaba demasiado lejos, no podía mira sólo gire sobre mi espalda y desvíe la vista. Escuche la segunda bomba y cerré los ojos.

Que he hecho?-pensé- Mate a Prim. Diseñe el arma que acabó con su vida. No hay necesidad que me conviertan en un monstruo, ya lo soy.

Escuche un grito, pero no era de Prim ella ya no podía gritar. La voz era de Katniss y eso me partió el corazón. Levante la vista y la vi adentrarse a las llamas, no me importó desobedecer órdenes ni el fuego, corrí a sacarla de allí. Ella no podía morir también, no lo permitiría.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero estaba muy lejos y Katniss ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente siendo consumida por el fuego que mató a su hermana. Fue casi una bendición que Peeta apareciera, llegara antes y sin pensarlo dos veces el mismo se metió dentro de aquel infierno para rescatarla.

Me detuve en seco y lo vi salir con ella en brazos y como los pocos médicos que aún seguían vivos los llevaban lejos de aquel lugar.

Fue allí cuando lo entendí. Él llegó primero, él siempre estuvo primero y siempre se quedara hasta el final. Yo pensaba conocer más tiempo a Katniss y amarla más que el hijo del panadero. Pero nunca fue así, Peeta la ama desde que tenían 5 años y le salvo la vida a los 11, estuvieron en dos juegos del hambre juntos, él estuvo dispuesto a morir para salvarla las dos veces y aún ahora después del lavado de cerebro que le hizo el capitolio aún esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Sino fuera por Peeta Katniss no estaría viva, yo no pude llegar a tiempo ni ahora ni nunca.

Los días han pasado, no pude ir a visitar a Katniss en el hospital no estaba listo para enfrentarla a la cara y ver en su rostro la decepción y la rabia por haber matado a su hermana. Nadie esta seguro si fue nuestra bomba, incluso pregunte aa Beete y él tampoco lo sabe pero de algo estamos seguros: aquel diseño fuenuestro.

El día de la ejecución de Snow llegó, pude hablar con Katniss ella me culpa por lo de Prim. Como no hacerlo? Yo también me culpó. Se que ella no podrá perdonarme y se que yo tampoco.

La ceremonia de ejecución fue un caos, Katniss disparo contra Coin y luego intento suicidarse. Peeta la detuvo. Peeta la salvo, otra vez y yo no pude hacer nada.

Las semanas pasaron ella regreso al distrito 12 con Haymitch, su madre se fue a ayudar al distrit mi me ofrecieron un trabajo como estratega militar en el 2. Será bueno cambiar de aires, un nuevo comienzo para mi y para mi familia, un lugar para empezar de cero, un lugar que no este demolido, un lugar sin bosque, un lugar sin recuerdos de mi padre ni Prim, un lugar sin Katniss.

Antes de partir veo a Peeta sentado en una de las bancas del ahora lugar donde Paylor gobierna a Panem.

Me acercó a él, la verdad no esperaba encontrarlo aquí. Sé que término su tratamiento hace días, yo mismo ayude en hacerlo, sé que ahora recuerda con claridad lo que paso y que cuando no es así se sujeta a una silla o algún objeto y lo presiona hasta que los falsos recuerdos pasen, fue una técnica que desarrollamos Beete y yo algo así como una trampa para las mentiras de Snow.

\- Pensé que volvería con ella- le digo

El sólo me mira, me sonríe y dice: yo te iba a decir lo mismo.

Me río sin ganas

\- Sabes algo? Me equivoque

\- Sobre que? - me pregunta

\- Te dije que Katniss se quedaría con aquel que necesitará para sobrevivir. Eso no es verdad

Me mira extrañado

\- Katniss puede sobrevivir perfectamente sin ayuda de ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho durante años- ahora le tocó el hombro y le sonrio- pero a ti, amigo, te necesita para vivir.

\- Como puedes saberlo, Gale?

\- Soy su mejor amigo, recuerdas?

O al menos lo era, pienso. Me levantó y cojo mis cosas listo para marcharme, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía por decir.

\- Gale- me detiene Peeta- tu no regresaras verdad?

\- No- respondo- pero si tu no lo haces ella morirá. No podrá vivir sin ti.

\- Regresare- responde- yo no se vivir sin ella. Aunque sólo sea para observarla a la distancia, como lo hago desde niños.

\- Ja- río irónico- aún no lo entiendes.

Me voy dejando a Peeta sólo, pero antes de eso me volteo y le digo

\- Cuídala, y si necesita algo... si necesitan algo puedes contar conmigo.

\- Que te vaya bien, Gale... Si decides regresar eres bienvenido.

\- No creó q a Katniss le guste verme- digo triste

\- Lo hará, después de todo eres su mejor amigo

\- Quizá algún día

Salgo del recinto sin decir otra palabra. Camino a la nave que me llevará a mi nuevo distrito.

\- Quizá algún día- repito para mi

Quizá algún día Katniss me perdone.

Quizá algún día... Por ahora sé feliz Catnip

 **Un pequeño One-shot,**

 **Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios**

 **Un saludo enorme para ustedes y gracias por haber leido**


End file.
